This invention relates to the composition of non-hazardous and non-toxic solvent systems. The objective of this invention is to provide alternatives to those solvents or solvent compositions that are either labeled hazardous by OSHA (Occupational Safety and Health Act), or have an undesirable Toxicology a defined by TLV (Threshold Limit Value ). Those solvents with TLV of less than 1000 are to be considered undesirable and in need to be replaced.
Further objectives of this invention is to offer replacements for those solvents identified by the International agreements of the "Montreal Protocol". An urgent list of Ozone depleting solvents has been drawn up with the highest Ozone depleting solvents to be phased out by 1995. These chemicals include the Halogenated solvents: Chloro-Fluorinated Carbons (CFC's), TriChloroethane and Carbontetrachloride. A balance of other chemicals and solvents that have less severe Ozone depleting ratings are to be phased out by the year 2000. Many of the Halogenated solvents are used in industrial applications because of their good solvency, fast evaporation and non-flammable rating. The objective is to offer a balance of properties with a new system of solvents that is safe for the environment and safe for the workers.